Between Parts Four & Five
by Wred
Summary: The Dark Lords' plans during the summer before Harry's fifth year, and his sudden lust for the Malfoys.(rated for later chapters & contains GOF spoilers.)
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are simply subjects of my minds perversion.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

The Riddle house lay on its hill, and looked shabbier than it had ever looked under the glistening moonlit sky. Weeds and vines protruded the ground and wrapped it self around the semi eroded walls of the houses' old foundation. The death of the old caretaker has left the place looking more dismal than it had ever looked even after the death of the Riddles. However, no Muggle knew that not all the Riddles had died, and there were too many rumors to shift through what was truth and what were lies. The wizarding world knew, and their darkest fears had rose again when a young man from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been murdered. Some believed and others ignored the truth, that the once long ago Tom Marvolo Riddle had risen further to power under the dreaded name of Lord Voldemort.

The fire crackled a light blue in the large wooden den where a magenta center rug and tall black-leathered armchair rested conveniently in front of it. In it sat a skinny, pale man with deep brown, thin shoulder length hair and a narrow face. He was clothed in a black blouse that was unbuttoned at the neck and waist, and black slacks, whose hems caressed his pale, bare ankles gently. His eyes, which resembled that of the snake that lay curled up at his feet on his right side, blazed scarlet with its cat like pupils as he gazed unconsciously into the fire. He sat deep in thought; concocting a new foolproof plan.

The door behind him creaked open and he found himself digging his vampire like nails deeply into the armrest out of mild irritation. Wormtail, a short almost balding man with a pointed nose walked in with a silver goblet that was smoking slightly on a pewter beaded tray. His new and improved right hand was glimmering silver underneath. It was a lot stronger and powerful than his very own, which he had to sacrifice to help restore his Lord to his body.

He approached the left side of the armchair with a tinge of fear on his face. "Here you are Master." He said as he bowed and lowered the tray so that Voldemort could easily take the goblet. He was met with cold glaring eyes as he straightened up.

"What have I told you before?" Voldemort asked him in a notably raspy tone. The hand that gripped the armrest was now relaxed.

"T-To knock before I enter." Wormtail recited with a stutter. His brow was now shinny from faint perspiration.

"Make sure you remember the next time." Voldemort growled as he took the goblet off the tray. He swirled the contents around a bit before looking up at his servant, who was now holding the tray to his chest.

"Is this the usual?" He asked with an eyebrow raised as he glimpsed at Wormtail, then back at the contents in the cup.

"Why of course my Lord. The same as always." Wormtail responded.

Voldemort drew his wand from the right corner of the chair and saw his servant flinch in the corner of his eyes. He pointed to the two-foot space that was separating them, and a wooden side table appeared. Wormtail sighed with relief as he watched him place his wand back into the corner of the chair, and rest the goblet on the table.

"Hmm," Voldemort smirked as he began, "I've been giving it some thought. I have great plans for this year Wormtail, great plans." He finished; he was staring into the fire once more.

"May I ask what... my Lord?"

"No. You will find out with all the others." Voldemort whispered as his right hand wandered down to the side of the armrest. He began to pet Nagini respectively.

"M-Master...I have awful news." Wormtail hesitated.

"And what could this bit of awful news be?" Voldemort asked, as he leaned over to the left side of the armrest, propping his chin onto his slender fingers. His eyes displayed utmost interest.

"Well...well...it seems that Barty Crouch is dead sir." Wormtail said hastily.

An eyebrow raised on Voldemorts' thin, pale face. His eyes were unstilted. "Go On." He hissed.

"A-apparently he was finished by a dementor my Lord. In Hogwarts about three weeks ago. They found him in his disguise as Mad-Eye Moody Sir. Gave him Veritaserum and everything." Wormtail finished haistily.

"Veritaserum." Voldemort began as he stared back into the fire. "He must have died honorable. As I'm sure he would have done even without it...So Dumbledore must know of my return, as I'm certain that filthy little Harry Potter must have related them the events by now." He hissed. You could hear the disgust in his voice as he spoke the name.

"Barty Crouch has proven himself one of my most faithful servants. Having lured that wretched boy to me." He said in a low, calm voice. "He will be rewarded even in death."

After a few minutes of letting his last words linger, he stood and began to pace half the length of the long wooden den. The floorboards creaked under his weight with each step. In a few moments time he stopped by the fireplace and rest his side onto the mantel with his arms folded. His thin almost seeming black hair covered his face as the fire cast shadows around his body. Giving him an even darker aura. He stood staring at Wormtail (who had his head bowed) before he began to speak again.

"Who bore this news that you speak of?" He asked as he made his way over to the side table with the still smoking goblet.

"Macnair Sir." Wormtail started as he watched his Master drink the entire contents in one mouthful. "He said that Fudge burst into the Ministry of Magic ranting about what a lying, old, fool Dumbledore is, and how he's after his position as the Minister of Magic Sir. Says it wasn't his fault that Barty Crouch was killed by a dementor, since it was Dumbledore that had him in Hogwarts to begin with."

"Does the Minister of Magic know for sure that I've returned?" Voldemort badgered as he put his goblet down.

"Well...N-No my Lord... I-I don't think---" Wormtail hesitated as he was cut short.

"You don't _think_?" Voldemort asked, glaring into his direction.

Wormtail looked away almost immediately. Clutching the tray closer to his chest. "M-Macnair hasn't given me that information m-my Lord." He finished in a stutter as he watched his Master reach for his wand that was at the side of the armchair. Nagini had slithered around to Voldemorts' feet.

"The next time Wormtail, Never present a subject to me if you Don't have all of the information!" He growled, as his temper grew hot. He held his wand to his side in his left hand. The snake next to him hissed menacingly.

"M-Macnair would know Sir. He was there." Wormtail hesitated. Frightened for his life.

"And what if Macnair doesn't know Wormtail? Will I have to kill the both of you for proving so worthless?" His voice was dangerously dark.

Wormtail fell to his knees while dropping the tray. It made a clanking sound as it hit the old wooden floor. His face was shiny and his eyes were watery. "My Lord...p-please...you know I w-would of asked if I-I thought to."

"You're an Imbecile Wormtail, you would have Never _'thought to'_." He hissed. Although angry, he was quite amused with Wormtails' performance.

He rolled his eyes as the man began to sob. "Get Up." He said. Now aggravated.

Wormtail stood to face his master. Voldemort was much taller and straight backed than he was. His blouse and slacks hid just how lean his body was. "Give me your arm." He said holding out his right hand, his long, slender fingers straight and outstretched.

Wormtail held out his left arm with a grimace across his face. Voldemort seized his sleeve and shoved it up. On the mans' forearm was a red mark in the shape of a skull with a snake slithering out of it's mouth. He ran his index and middle fingers across it and the mark bolded black. Wormtail began to groan as the pain surged up his arm and through his entire body. He was sweating freely.

"We call a meeting tonight." Voldemort hissed as he released his grip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a very dark night. The only light was the dim shine of the moonlight from behind the clouds. There was a relatively large circle of hooded men formed in the graveyard just feet away from the Riddle residence. In the middle stood the leader of these men and the reason why they were all gathered in this place at the very moment.

"As you all know." He started. Darting his slit pupils across the part of the circle that was visible to him, "As you all have witnessed... that filth, Harry Potter, has escaped me." He finished.

There was an eerie rustle of wind among the circle in the still night. No one spoke.

Voldemort bagan to pace the circle with his wand in hand. "Unfortunately it was because of my own miscalculation." He stopped pacing. "Yes. I admit. I did miscalculate." He said while tilting his head upward to the sky, observing the stars. "As I've done on only one other occasion." He brought his head back down and looked around the circle. "I believe I've cleared that occasion with everyone." There was a slight murmur among the hooded bunch.

"I've been giving it thought, and I wondered why I had not thought of this before. Why this didn't come to me sooner." He paused for a terribly long time. Occasionally a Death Eater would shift his or her weight. There was no sound but that of the crickets in the grass by the nearby tombstones.

Finally Voldemort began to speak again in his raspy tone. "Apparently the boy owns the brother to this very wand." He held his wand up to make sure that everyone got a good look at it. There were gasps of disbelief and nodding of understanding.

"This is why," He went on, " there was such a magnificent display of power between the two wands when I forced the little Filth to duel." There was more nodding from the hooded bunch. "The consequence of this is pretty simple...Once two wands of a kind are put to battle, it will cause one of the other to regurgitate past spells that was performed." He paused for a while. "This is why you saw those figures." There was another rustled of wind around the circle. The leaves on the tree behind them however, were completely still.

"They weren't ghost. Surely not." He said with a smirk about his thin lips. He resembled a vampire surveying fresh prey. "More like shadows of the people I slaughtered," he explained, "starting with the most recent...and moving backwards."

Voldemort paced around the circle again, looking into the covered face of each Death Eater from time to time. He stopped at a specific man. One not much taller than himself.

"Macnair." He said, into the hooded mans' face. Macnair straightened up immediately at the sound of his name. He bowed his head in respect.

Voldemort stood with his wand in both hands. His shoulders were back and his back was straight. A great man of dignity he was. "Wormtail has been relating to me your information about the Ministry of Magic." He hissed.

"Yes Mas---"

"I haven't finished as yet." Voldemort said lazily. "What I would really like to know is if you have the information that I'm looking for."

Macnair did not speak.

Voldemort smirked in appreciation. "What I would like to know Macnair is...Do you know for sure if the Minister of Magic believes I've returned?" His nostrils fleared as he finished his question.

"My Lord," started Macnair, his voice was muffled under his hood, "I am certainly sure he doesn't. I've heard him call Dumbledore a liar on many occasions Sir, and a lot of people at the Ministry agree."

"Is that all?" Voldermorts' eyes glared at him hard. Macnair nodded. "Very well." He said dismissively, with solemn delight in his voice.

He began to pace the circle again, both hands still lightly holding his wand with the tips of his long fingers. "Does any one else know what's going on at the Ministry? Anything valuable that you think would be useful to Lord Voldemort?"

He stopped pacing as a hooded man, four people away, stepped out of the circle behind him. He was tall, and his long, blonde-white hair laid on his back in a neatly tied ponytail. "Ah, Lucius." He snared with his back still turned.

"I believe I may have information that will be of value to you Master." Lucius said in his drawling voice as he watched Voldemort turn and walk back into his direction.

"Let's hear it then." His cold voice sank like daggers into each Death Eaters ears.

Lucius bowed his head before he began. "It seems as though the Ministry has taken a hold onto most of the things that are published in the _Daily Prophet _Sir. Anything concerning your return would be considered as false." He raised his head and his eyes meet with two blazing eyes of scarlet. He immediately cast his own grey eyes downward.

"Very Good Lucius." Voldemort whispered as he began to pace the circle again. Occasionally stopping at empty spots and nodding to himself. His pacing ended as he stood in the middle once more.

He looked around again before he started. "I'm sure of it, that once Dumbledore heard of my return he would have tried to get to as many of our once before allies." He paused for effect. "He can't take the Dementors because they are our allies naturally."

He surveyed the men in front of him. They were the biggest two of the bunch. "Crabbe, Goyle, I want you two to go with Macnair to where the giants dwell." They nodded clumsily. He cast his vision to Macnair, who was two bodies away. "I trust you know where it is, considering your position in the Ministry of Magic."

"Yes my Lord." Macnair responded with a nod.

"Take to the chief these." Voldemort waved his wand in front of him and three items appeared. One was a crystal dome the size of an overgrown watermelon. In it was the entire solar system. Comets, asteroids, moons and stars were all visible. The sun burned brightly in the center as the other planets circled it in their know-how fashion. The second was a miniature replica of a waterfall, and the last was a large platinum bone. A spell was cast over it to make it a tracking devise.

Voldemort pointed to the last gift as the three Death Eaters walked the take them. "Make certain of it that it gets this one." He finished as he watched Macnair take the bone and walk backwards into his spot.

The clouds were passing and the moonlight was now starting to shine brighter. A breeze blew lightly and some of their cloaks bellowed as it passed. Voldermort turned around to face a short, hooded wizard, whose right hand glimmered silver under his cloak.

"Wormtail, I want you back at the house preparing me more potion." He hissed as he fixed his eyes onto the short man, who nodded in respect.

"I believe we all know what's to come." He smirked.

At this, the meeting came to a close.


End file.
